Switching Roles
by ultimate-sass-king
Summary: Because we all need a topping Lovino in our lives. (There's a mention of mpreg, just a warning if that's not your thing)


**Author Note: ahahaha this is the first time I'll be posting any of my smut on the internet yea- Also, I had to break it up into paragraphs while typing it, so I'm sorry if it doesn't seem very consistent.**

"The kids are asleep," Lovino mumbled to his husband who was wide awake beside him. "So. . ." Antonio started, turning his head to look at him. Lovino had one thing on his mind, even though he was afraid to admit what it was. Sex. B-but he had his reasons! He had just recently given birth to what would be his and Antonio's third child. A healthy baby girl named Carmellita. Though, Antonio had a habit of affectionately calling her Carmella. Anyways, back on topic, Lovino hadn't had any sexual activity for nine months, going on ten. And Antonio, that _goddamn_ Antonio, would _purposefully torture_ him. Walk out of their bathroom with nothing on, staying bent over at the dresser longer than needed, calling Lovino's name when he came while touching himself in the morning. Lovino couldn't stand it. But, he had been putting up with it, and now, he's had enough.

"Look, Toni, you and I both know that you've been torturing me the past few month-" "I would never torture my precious Lovi!" "Shush, you _know_ you're lying. I can tell because the tips of your ears are red." Lovino said with a smirk, laughing some as Antonio pouted, covering his ears and mumbling, "Okay, so maybe I _did_ tease you just a _little bit_-" "A little bit!? That's an understatement, you-" "Lovino, hush, you'll wake the kids," Antonio playfully scolded, rolling over onto Lovino, "So. . . is _sex_ what you want?" Antonio asked, gently curling a lock of Lovino's hair around his finger. "Don't say it like that!" Lovino covered his reddening face with his hands. Antonio smiled warmly, gently moving Lovino's hands away from his (adorable) face, intertwining their fingers. "I don't mind pleasing my Lovi. Besides, isn't that what husbands are supposed to do? Please their wiv-" "Don't even finish that sentence, or so help me, Toni, I will bite your dick off." Antonio made a small squeak sound, hands immediately flying under the covers, "Please don't do that." He knew Lovino was only joking, but the thought was still terrifying as all hell. While Antonio was distracting himself with that, Lovino had rolled over onto him. "C-could I be top this time?" He asked, burying his face into Antonio's shoulder. The Spaniard smiled, nodding his head, "Of course. Anything to please my perfect, little, Lovino."

Lovino's cheeks turned pink as he puffed his cheeks, rolling his eyes as he smiled and pressed a soft, slow kiss to his lips, wrappings his arms around his neck and pulling him a little closer. Antonio didn't complain (and he couldn't have anyways) as Lovino began to nip and suck at his bottom lip, running his hands through chocolate-coloured curls. When the two finally pulled away, both of their lips were red and a bit swollen, but that wasn't cared about as Lovino began trailing kisses along Antonio's jawline, making his way down to his neck, savoring every quiet, content sigh that Antonio made as he began to suck and lightly bite at the skin. He continued to move down, glad that they were already in just their underwear so he wouldn't have to be bothered with removing any pesky clothing.

Lovino stopped at one of Antonio's nipples, tongue flicking out quickly before he took it into his mouth, swirling around it with his tongue, using his hand to run his fingers over and lightly pinch and twist the other one before giving it the same treatment with his mouth. Antonio was a writhing mass beneath him, struggling to keep in the sounds he was involuntarily making due to Lovino's actions. Lovino smiled, seemingly satisfied as he continued to make his way down Antonio's body, stopping at the top of his briefs. That's when Antonio managed to gain a hold of himself enough to speak properly, looking down at Lovino and lightly playing with his hair. "C-can I do it? To you I mean. You always do it to me, and besides, _you're_ the one who's going to be fucking _me_ anyways. We'll need the extra lubrication." He winked, gently pushing Lovino back (not that Lovino was complaining) and set to work on stripping him of his underwear, deciding to quickly do away with his own.

Antonio placed himself between Lovino's spread legs, licking his lips in an almost greedy manor before he drug his tongue across the base of Lovino's cock, earning a small shudder from the Italian. Antonio moved his hand up to lightly rub his thumb over the top of the head before dragging it down and lifting it back up, repeating the motion. Lovino's toes curled into the bed, fingers lacing into Antonio's hair as he closed his eyes and focused on the wet warmth that was Antonio's mouth. A string of curses fell from Lovino's lips as Antonio took it whole in his mouth, gently swallowing around it, making a slight choking sound as it hit the back of his throat. But, he was okay with it. He was _more_ than okay with it. He loved it. He loved the feeling of Lovino's cock against his tongue and cheeks, in his mouth, he loved the taste and the delicious sounds that poured, lust filled, from Lovino's mouth as he sucked him. After a few minutes of this continued motion, Lovino gasped Antonio's name, finding enough power in him to stutter, "T-Toni, I'm c-close."

Antonio smiled, letting Lovino's cock fall from his mouth with a lewd pop. "W-why did you stop?" Lovino asked, eyes practically begging Antonio to finish. "Because I know that after you come, you fall asleep! You can barely stay awake to clean u-" "Shut up and show me your ass," Lovino huffed, watching as Antonio nodded, turning on his hands and knees so his back was facing Lovino, hands moving to spread his cheeks, eyes fluttering closed as he begged, "P-please," (almost painfully looking) erection falling between his legs as he looked back at Lovino, cheeks flushed. Lovino blinked once, twice, three times before he nodded quickly, face turning a dark red. He reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the (almost empty) bottle of lube and sitting on his knees behind Antonio.

Lovino poured some of the cool, almost gel-like liquid onto his fingers, moving it around some to make sure his fingers were coated. He then gently began to press a finger into Antonio, watching as the Spaniard shuddered and mouthed the word 'more' before lightly pressing against Lovino's fingers. Lovino was able to nicely fit three fingers into Antonio before he pulled them out, earning a small whimper from the Spaniard as he let his upper body fall onto the bed, burying his face into a pillow. A mischievous smile came across Lovino's face as he lightly smacked Antonio's ass. Antonio lightly lurched forward, a soft cry falling from his lips. Lovino did it again, this time harder, even going as far as grabbing a handful of the skin, squeezing gently. Antonio thrust his hips back, a throaty growl erupting from him because he wanted _more_. _More_ friction, _more_ of Lovino's hands on his body, _more_ of _Lovino_.

"P-_please_," he begged, tilting his head to look at him, eyes brimming with needy tears. Lovino couldn't believe what he was seeing. Antonio was _crying_ because Lovino hadn't fucked him yet. Lovino's smile softened some as he leaned forward, gently caressing his body, pressing butterfly kisses to his neck. He mumbled against the skin, "You're about to cry? Really? And here I was thinking that _I_ was the needy one." Antonio groaned, face a bright red. Lovino chuckled, leaning up just a bit more to lick and nip at the shell of Antonio's ear, whispering, "You must really love me in your ass."

Antonio shivered pleasurably, nodding his head and hiding his face in a pillow. Lovino smiled before leaning back in a sitting position. He once again let lube pour onto his fingers before he coated himself and positioned himself behind Antonio, the head of his cock resting against his hole. It took all the power that Antonio had within him to not thrust back against Lovino. He gasped at the feeling of slowly being filled, body trembling with need. Lovino leaned forward again, this time taking the base of Antonio's cock, stroking upwards and running his thumb over the tip. A moan fell from Antonio's lips as he managed a breathy, "Ch-cheater," before moving his hips to meet Lovino's thrusts. It wasn't long before both of their movements became quicker and uncoordinated, lewd and obscene sounds echoing around them. Lovino reached up to take Antonio's hands, lacing their fingers together.

Antonio met one of Lovino's thrusts that hit a bundle of nerves deep inside him that made him see stars. Lovino noticed the needy whimpers that fell from Antonio's mouth and began to abuse the spot, hitting it every other thrust. After a few moments, Antonio came with a cry, painting the sheets beneath him with ropes of cum. Lovino groaned loudly as he felt hot walls close around him. Antonio gasped at the feeling of being so full as Lovino emptied into him, pulling out with a satisfied sigh.

Antonio almost collapsed onto the bed, however he didn't really think that it would be very pleasant to have all that. . . mess stick onto his stomach. Lovino and Antonio silently went about taking a shower and replacing the sheets before they _finally_ crawled back into bed. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino, pulling him close and pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Lovino laid his head against Antonio's chest, mumbling a quiet, "I love you." Antonio was silent for a few moments, a small smile present on his face before he closed his eyes, muttering, "I love you too, my perfect Lovino." The two fell asleep in undeterred peace, each enjoying the comfort and safety each other provided. Though, Lovino wasn't exactly looking forward to tomorrow. He would have to deal with an Antonio who would be continuously complaining about his ass hurting. Great.

Bonus

Maria and her sister Alexandria were wide awake. It had all started when they heard strange noises coming from their parents' room. Alexandria, the oldest, told Maria to stay with their baby sister, Carmellita. She tip-toed to her parents' room, bending down to look into the key hole of the door. Her mom, Lovino, was putting something into her father, Antonio, that she couldn't see. Then, suddenly, it dawned upon her. It was his. . . She bolted back to her room, telling her sister that everything was fine. That night, Alexandria stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. She would never be able to bleach the image out of her mind.


End file.
